Ito Shiro
Perfil thumb|250px|Ito Shiro *'Nombre:' 伊東四朗 (いとう しろう) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Ito Shiro *'Profesión:' Comediante, Presentador y Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 166 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Familia:' Esposa e hijos (segundo hijo/actor Ito Takaaki) Dramas *Sagideka (NHK, 2019) (ep.2) *Tokusou 9 2 (TV Asahi, 2019) *Chuzai Keiji (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Tokusou 9 (TV Asahi, 2018) *Kakuho no Onna (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Kurokawa no Techo (TV Asahi, 2017) *Ueki Hitoshi to Nobosemon (NHK, 2017) *Temisu no Tsurugi (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Iryu Sosa 4 (TV Asahi, 2017, ep1) *Suizokukan Girl (NHK, 2016) *Omukae Death (NTV, 2016, ep1,9) *Bokura Playboys Jukunen Tanteisha (TV Tokyo, 2015) *Isan Souzoku (TV Asahi, 2015) *Eien no Zero (TV Tokyo, 2015) *Tsumatachi no Shinkansen (NHK, 2014) *Doctor X 3 (TV Asahi, 2014) *Last Doctor (TV Tokyo, 2014) *Oiesan (YTV, NTV, 2014) *Kaseifu wa Mita! (TV Asahi, 2014) *Doctor X ~ Gekai Daimon Michiko 2 (TV Asahi, 2013, ep9) *Legal High 2 (Fuji TV, 2013, ep7) *Sennyu Tantei Tokage (TBS, 2013) *Nekoben to Toumei Ningen (TBS, 2013) *Paji (TV Tokyo, 2013) *Doctor X ~ Gekai Daimon Michiko (TV Asahi, 2012) *Tsurukame Josanin (NHK, 2012) *Stepfather Step (TBS, 2012) *Taira no Kiyomori (NHK, 2012) *Nekoben ~ Shitai no Minoshirokin (TBS, 2012) *Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de (Fuji TV, 2011, ep1) *Aishiteru~Kizuna~ (NTV, 2011) *Shijuukunichi no Recipe (NHK, 2011) *Deka Wanko (NTV, 2011) *Yokoyama Hideo Suspense (WOWOW, 2010) *Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku as Kusunoki Kotaro (Fuji TV, 2010) *Yankee-kun to Megane-chan (TBS, 2010) *Wagaya no Rekishi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Saka no Ue no Kumo (NHK, 2009) *Fumo Chitai (Fuji TV, 2009) *Mama wa Mukashi Papa datta (WOWOW, 2009) *Koishite Akuma (Fuji TV, 2009) *Kamiji Yusuke Monogatari (Fuji TV, 2009) *Tengoku no Soup (WOWOW, 2008) *Kiseki no Dobutsuen 2008 (Fuji TV, 2008) *CHANGE (Fuji TV, 2008, ep1-2) *Asami Densetsu (Fuji TV, 2008) *Suisei Monogatari (TBS, 2007) *Sakurasho no Onnatachi (TV Asahi, 2007) *Jigoku no Sata mo Yome Shidai (TBS, 2007) *Kiseki no Dobutsuen 2007 (Fuji TV, 2007) *Kuitan 2 (NTV, 2007) *Shin Oishinbo (Fuji TV, 2007) *Byakkotai (TV Asahi, 2007) *Bengoshi Haijima Hideki (Fuji TV, 2006) *Triple Kitchen (Fuji TV, 2006) *PS Rashoumon (TV Asahi, 2006) *Kiseki no Dobutsuen 2006 (Fuji TV, 2006) *Kuitan (NTV, 2006) *Meitantei Akafuji Takashi (NHK, 2005) *Rokusen Nin no Inochi no Visa (YTV, 2005) *Nada Sousou (TBS, 2005) *Fukigen na Gene (Fuji TV, 2005, ep3-5) *Wonderful Life (Fuji TV, 2004) *Chushingura (TV Asahi, 2004) *Shinsengumi (NHK, 2004) *Igi Ari! (TV Asahi, 2004) *Blackjack ni Yoroshiku (TBS, 2003) *Odd Detective (TV Asahi, 2003) *Netsuretsu Teki Chuuka Hanten (Fuji TV, 2003) *Taiho Shichauzo (TV Asahi, 2002) *HR (Fuji TV, 2002) *Watashi no Aozora 2002 (NHK, 2002) *Kogoro Akechi vs Kaijin Nijyuu Menso (TBS, 2002) *Ashita ga Arusa (NTV, 2001) *Hyakunen no Monogatari (Fuji TV, 2000, ep2) *Watashi no Aozora (NHK, 2000) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari ''"Saigo no Shunkan" (Fuji TV, 2000) *Tokimune Hojo (NHK, 2000) *Yamada Ikka no Shinbo (TBS, 1999) *Dear Friend (TBS, 1999) *Umi Made Go Fun (TBS, 1998) *Kenshui Nanako (TV Asahi, 1997) *Saigo no Koi (TBS, 1997) *Ii Hito (Fuji TV, 1997) *Riso no Kekkon (TBS, 1997) *Naniwa Kinyudo 2 (Fuji TV, 1996) *Ryoma ni Omakase (NTV, 1996) *Boku ga Kanojo ni, Shakkin wo Shita Riyuu (TBS, 1994) *Otoko girai (TBS, 1994) *Boku no Shushoku (TBS, 1994) *Oishinbo (Fuji TV, 1994-1999) *Double Kitchen (TBS, 1993) *Hirari (NHK, 1992) *Tenshi no yo ni Ikitemitai (TBS, 1992) *Jitsuroku Hanzai Shi Shirizu Shinsetsu San Oku En Jiken (Fuji TV, 1991) *Omoide ni Kawaru Made (TBS, 1990) *Shibaura Investigation Agency (TBS, 1989) *Mama Haha Boogie (TBS, 1989) *Kasuga no Tsubone (NHK, 1989) *Oshin (NHK, 1983) *Edogawa Ranpo no Bijo Series 天国と地獄の美女 (TV Asahi, 1982) *Niji (NHK, 1970) Películas *Hikita-san! Gokainin Desuyo (2019) *The After-Dinner Mysteries / Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de (2013) *Japanese Salaryman NEO / Gekijoban Salaryman NEO (2011) *The Taste of Fish 2 / Tsukiji Uogashi Sandaime 2 (2010) *Golden Slumber (2010) *Listen to My Heart / Hikidashino nakano Love Letter (2009) *The Hovering Blade / Samayou yaiba (2009) *Talk, Talk, Talk / Shaberedomo Shaberedomo (2007) *Tsukiji Uogashi Sandaime (2008) *Maiko Haaaan!!! (2007) *Brave Story (2006) *The Uchouten Hotel (2006) *Nin x Nin: Ninja Hattori-kun, the Movie (2004) *Shin Sarariiman Senka (1997) *Supermarket Woman (1996) *Shudan-sasen (1994) *Minbo no Onna (1992) *Noh Mask Murders (1991) *Inamura Jane (1990) *Kaisha Monogatari: Memories of You (1988) *Yakuza Tosei no Sutekina Menmen (1988) *Princess from the Moon (1987) *A Taxing Woman (1987) *Barrow Gang BC (1985) *Nihonkai Daikaisen: Umi Yukaba (1983) *Orecchi no Uedyngu (1983) *To Trap a Kidnapper (1982) *Rupan Sansei: Nenrikichan Sakusen (1974) *Shina no kawa (1973) *Zatoichi Meets the One Armed Swordsman | Zatoichi 22 | Shin Zatoichi: Yabure! Tojin-ken (1971) Anuncios *Sapporo Ichiban Beer (junto a Harrison Ford) Reconocimientos *'2007 32nd Hochi Film Awards:' Mejor actriz de reparto Curiosidades *'Debut:' 1958 *Es el tercer hijo de cinco hermanos. Enlaces *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Ito Shiro1.jpg Ito Shiro 2.jpg Ito Shiro 3.jpg Ito Shiro 4.jpeg Ito Shiro 5.jpg Categoría:JActor